Most Beloved
by LuckyCharms000
Summary: NejiHina. Hinata and Neji are in love and things are going good until.......
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Most Beloved

"Hinata-sama…"

"Hinata-sama…"

"Wake up Hinata-sama"

Hinata slowly opened her pale eyes to see her most beloved. "Neji-niisan…"? "Hinata-sama you need to wake up for training". 'She looks beautiful' he thought as a slight blush came over hinatas' face as she realized what position they where in. She was in almost see-through pj's that were pure white like the first untouched snow. And neji was leaning over her only a few inches from her face, when he noticed the position they where in he quickly got up and walked to the door. "Hyuuga-dono wants to see you before your training" he said as he walked out her door and started walking down the hallway when he stopped, and slid his back against the wall and sighed 'Every time I see her she gets more and more beautiful if this keeps going I may not be able to stop myself next time'. He looked up to see hinata standing next to him. In her usual attire a long sleeve tan jacket and dark blue capres with one knee wrapped in white cloth, her midnight colored hair tied in a tight pony tail. She looked down at neji as to say she was ready to go. 'It's like she can see through me with those pale purple eyes' he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once they got to Hiashi's (Hinata's Dad) door neji stopped and opened the door for hinata, as she stepped in hiashi said "Neji this also concerns you so you may come in also". Neji raised his brow at this,' Father almost never invites neji in here' hinata thought. When they were both in the room they looked at each other wondering if the other knew something the other didn't know. Once the door was shut Hiashi spoke up "Neji you will be Hinata's body guard", Hinata's mouth almost hit the floor when she heard this 'why is father doing this'? She thought. "There have been some reports of rouge ninjas wondering around the village, and for the safety of the Hyuuga heir, neji will act as body guard". Neji's eyes widened after hearing this. "That is all you may both leave now" Hiashi said. After they left Hiashi's room they both walked in an almost painful silence to they Hyuuga compounds front gate. Hinata nervously looked up at neji 'what should I do is he really gonna follow me everywhere'? Neji saw the worried look on her face "its okay just do what ever you normally would". Hinata felt no better after he said that, "ummm well I normally go and train at the waterfall around this time" she said "okay then that's where we can go" neji said 'why does she train at a waterfall?' he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata led neji through the forest that surrounded the village, in and out of large bushes and around tall boulders. Hinata stopped once they had reached a small clearing that had a small lake with a waterfall. Neji looked around 'why have I never been here, its so relaxing'. "Neji-niisan…" hinata said pulling him out of his thoughts. " y-yes hinata-sama" Neji said slightly surprised that she called him. "w-would you please turn around for a moment" she asked. So he turned his back to her 'why would she ask me to turn around, is she gonna try and run? No she wouldn't'. "y-you can turn back now" Hinata said. Neji turned only to be met by complete surprise, he looked her up and down. He was shocked to see her in a dark blue bikini, with a perfectly flat stomach and her midnight hair flowing down to her mid-back, her pale purple eyes simmered as the light caught them. 'When did she get so beautiful?' he thought. He watched her form slowly sink into the water. An hour or so went by with neji leaning against a tree, watching her small figure move with the flow of the water. 'She is so graceful' he thought. He heard a loud splash as he snapped out of his thoughts grabbing a kunai, hiding it behind his back, only to find the splashed was caused by Hinatas getting out of the water. The dark blue bikini was wet and stuck to her slim form leaving little to the imagination. He looked away to hide a small blush that had crept to his cheeks. "OOOWWW!" hinata shouted as she hit the bank of the lake. Neji ran to her side "What's wrong, are you hurt"? He said with worry in his voice. "I-I think I hurt my ankle" she said trying to stand again but she only managed to fall on top of neji. 'She's so close I-I could kiss her she's so close' he thought as she looked at him with a nervous look on her face. 'I-I never noticed how handsome Neji-niisan was until now'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They laid there neither moving just looking into each others eyes, wondering who would make the first move. 'I can't stop myself any longer' he thought. He slowly lifted his head, closer to hers, she was now blushing like mad. 'Wha… is he gonna kiss me'? She thought, as his lips neared hers. 'Is she not gonna run' he thought, she did not run and she did the opposite of what both of them expected she leaned in just close enough for their lips to touch. He pushed his lips to hers and as he did that he wrapped his arms round her waist, soon after he pushed his lips to hers, she pushed her lips against his. He wondered if he should go any further or just stop. He discarded this thought as he brushed his tongue across her bottom lip. 'I have to stop him or I might lose myself' she thought as she pushed him away and got up. "I sorry did I do something wrong" he asked. "No Neji I-I really liked it, its just that we are going a little fast don't ya think?". "No I don't think we are going to fast but if you want me to slow down I will". "Thank you Neji-niisan". As she gathered her clothes, and put them on neji turned so his back would face her. "I'm done" she said. As they started to walk back to the Hyuuga compound neji grabbed her hand, she smiled. She was now with her most beloved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hinata what were you doing your soaked down to the bone, where were you both"? Hiashi said as a very wet hinata and very quite neji walked into the Hyuuga compounds front gates. "F-Father-sama…" a nervous hinata said, "I-I w-went s-swimming, and neji-niisan waited by a tree". Neji closed his eyes and nodded his head in a silent agreement at her quick statement. "Very well, Hinata you have a visitor inside please go meet him, and Neji please come with me" the last statement had pain and anger in his voice. Hinata and Neji couldn't wrap their minds around the fact that Hyuuga-dono had let another unknown male in the house. Hinata's curiosity got the better of her and she asked "Father-sama may I ask who it is"? Neji had also wanted to know but did not want to ask in fear of being punished after he got his answer. "He is your future husband hinata" Hiashi said in a cool and uncaring voice. "Why does she have pursuers"? Neji was quick with a response but almost immediately regretting his action. "The reason is she is getting old enough to have a husband, and settle down and have a family". Hiashi said getting madder by the moment but, Neji kept going, knowing he would be punished later "Who is he, why hinata why not someone else"? Hinata stared at Neji, her eyes begging him to stop. "Hinata leave, go see him and talk I will be in, in a moment" Hiashi said motioning her to leave and so she did. "I will deal with you later neji" Hiahshi said as he walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as hinata left her dad and neji she went to her room to change. She took a shower and saw a dress lying on her bed. She went over to pick it up and saw a note lying on top of it. It read 'Dear, Hinata-san my name is gaara of the sand and I'm here today to seek your hand in marriage. I got you this dress in hopes of seeing in you wear it. Thank You Gaara of the sand'. The dress was an above the knee pale blue dress that opened in the back' it's so pretty she thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neji was pacing back and fourth in front of hinata's door. 'Who is the one, who is seeking her hand in marriage? I'm the one who should marry her!' "Umm Neji-niisan could you please move"? A small voice took neji from his thoughts, and then he saw her. A vision in pale blue, her midnight colored hair flowing down her mid-back, she was wearing the diamond earrings neji got her on her birthday. "Y-yes Hinata-sama" he said. She passed him not even glancing at him. She walked down the hall to the room gaara was in. "Gaara-kun I'm here" Hinata said slightly scared. She stepped in the room to see bright red hair on a slightly small boy; he had dark circles under his eyes. 'Maybe he does not get enough sleep' she thought. "Hello Hinata-san, that dress looks very nice on you" Gaara said. "Yes thank you, but I must say I know very few men who can shop like you can." She said with a slight blush. Gaara noticing this quickly retorted "Thank you for the complement, but my older sister picked that out. I truthfully have very little shopping sense". "Well maybe I can help you with that sometime, hmm"? She said trying not to make him uncomfortable. "Yes that would be nice" he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They talked for hours and before they knew it, it was dark outside. The darkness signaling the end of Gaaras visit. "Thank you for a wonderful time" he said as he walked out the door. "You are welcome here anytime" Hinata replied. Just before he walked out of the room he grabbed hinata's hand and kissed it. "I will take you up on that" he said as he lifted his head and left. 'He was really nice, but I do not have those types of feelings for him. He seems like he would make a really good friend.' Hinata thought as she turned the corner to her room. As she slid open the door a pale hand grabbed hers and pulled her into the darkness. "Who are you"? She said in a very angry and annoyed tone of voice. "So how was your time with gaara"? The dark and shadowy figure asked. Hinata raised her head to see white eyes with no pupils. "Neji-niisan"? Hinata asked. "Yes Hinata-sama it is me, neji". Neji laid his back down on the floor. Hinata was on top of him. "W-what a-are y-y-you d-doing niisan"? She asked. "Kiss me" he said. Hinata leaned in and put her lips to his. Hinata moved to adjust her self. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she ran her fingers through his long brown hair. He deepened the kiss, so did she. His tongue ran across her bottom lip she slowly opened her mouth ever so slightly. Then he though he was fighting a one sided, battle until she did something he was not expecting. She was fighting back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmm, neji *kiss* we can't *kiss* do this *kiss*. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. 'She's not joking' he thought. " I love you but we cannot be together" as she said this she got up and stood by the wall. "Would you please leave niisan" she asked near tears. "Yes Hinata-sama". And just like that he was gone. 'I'm so sorry niisan, but we can never be together'. Hinata thought as she lay down in her bed alone and sad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(WOOt yeah okay well this is chapter 2. And in the next chappie there is gonna be a big time skip in this one their like………………………………………..12/13? And in da next one Hinata will be 18 and Neji will be 20) yup... oh and Neji was gone that whole time cause…he was on a mission and then he got kidnapped and then he came back but Hinata was on a mission so he went to train to get "stronger" and then he comes back. Yup so that was like a preview… kinda Thx bye bye)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neji had been gone eight years, and was now back to stay. But when he got back Hinata was in the middle of a mission. He had not seen Hinata in these long eight years. 'I wonder if she got stronger, more beautiful. Or had she found a new love?' these thoughts went through Neji's mind as he walked down the now almost unfamiliar streets of Konoha. 'What happened to everyone else, did sasuke come back, did lee get sakura, HOLY CRAP what if kakashi showed people what was under his mask? And did Hinata get naruto?' 'I wonder what ever happened to Tente…' His thoughts interrupted by loud shriek coming from behind neji. 'What the hell? As Neji turned around he saw Naruto hanging upside down in a tree and Sakura sitting on the ground with a look on her face that said naruto-I-will-kill-you! Neji went over to the laughing Naruto and the pissed Sakura. "Yo" that was all Neji could think to say. "Oh hey neji I haven't seen you in a long time how are ya"? Asked Naruto "I'm fine how are you, what have you been doing"? "Nothing much me a sakura got into anbu along with almost every one else from the rookie 9" Nartuo said in a Matter o' Factly tone. "Cool so who didn't get in"? Neji couldn't stop himself from asking. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other then back at Neji. Then they did something Neji was not expecting, Naruto had an evil grin on his face as he said "Well now you just have to walk around and ask every one of the rookie 9 to find that out". Sakura nodded in agreement. 'Sense when do Naruto and Sakura agree on things'? "Fine, Fine I will" neji said as he walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neji feeling a little lonely and bored walk to the main gate of Konoha, to maybe catch a glimpse of Hinata's return. As he stood there he felt chakra fluctuating out in the woods, so he went to see what was going on. Neji had prepared himself to fight incase of an attack. Then he saw what he thought he might a group a Konoha Anbu fighting. But one anbu caught his eye, a girl, with midnight colored hair up in a high pony tail with a crows mask on. She was wearing a sleeve less mid high shirt that was a solid piece of dark blue fabric in the front and the back was fish net, she had white bandages around her midsection and when up to under her arms. She also had on a pair of spandex capries that were also dark blue, over that she wore a mid-thigh high skirt (it was black/dark blue he couldn't tell) her shuriken pouch around her thigh. She also had white bandages around her right arm and black bandages around her left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She left awake of dead bodies where she moved during the fight. 'She is so graceful' he thought. As she looked like she was one with the katana she was using. 'Who is she'? Is

another question that ran through his mind as he silently watched making sure to his Chakra was hidden. As the fight neared its end Neji saw that not one anbu had lost their life 'to be expected' he thought. Then he heard one Anbu say "Captain no lives lost" Then he heard something he was not expecting "That's nice, now move out or I'll leave you, and kill you like an enemy"! As the girl turned he saw something, he saw the Hyuuga blood line trait. 'Hinata that's Hinata, no way she is not near strong enough to be an Anbu captain, I beat her so easily at the chunin exams'! Once they got in to the main gate of Konoha all the Anbu left except the captain who walked. 'Why is she walking she could easily poof to the Hokages office'.

Once the young Anbu captain reached the Hokages office, she took off her mask and then neji saw her hinata "anbu captain". " Hinata-san how was your mission"? asked tusnade. "Fine, but may I ask the little rat hiding to please come out before I get mad"! Hinata said. And so Neji did, he looked at her but no change in expression. 'What made her change' he thought. "Hello Hinata-sama how have you been"? Neji asked almost afraid of her answer. "Neji I am no longer a Hyuuga your formalities are now useless and meaningless to me" she said in a cold voice. "Well then how have you been Hinata-san"?

Hinata ignored his attempt to talk to her as she went back to talking with the Hokage. "Hinata, Neji has just gotten back from a very long journey, please show him around town and talk to him" tusnade said "Is this a mission"? Asked Hinata. "would you go if it was" asked tusnade "Hai" Hinata replied. "Fine this is mission". Hinata motioned to follow her and so Neji did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neji followed quietly behind Hinata through the streets of Konoha. The one thing on neji's mind was 'What the hell happened to her to make he change so much'. As they were walking they came across Kiba and Shino. 'Maybe they will know what happened' Neji thought. Kiba and Shino were talking and as Hinata and Neji walked by they said nothing, but neji was sure they saw them why didn't they turn around? He turned his attention back to Hinata that's when he had to know 'What happened to make her own teammates ignore her?' "Umm Hinata-san" Neji asked. She turned and what he saw was her eyes they were in emptiness, pain, and anger. "Where do you want to go?" she asked "Well…" Neji said "I would like to go back to the Hyuuga compound" Neji said waiting to see her reaction, and then he saw it she stopped dead in her tracks. "Neji you have been gone along time so I do not expect you to know but I will only say this once, I am no longer a hyuuga and so I'm not allowed back on those grounds ever. If Hiashi ever died I would not be informed, if I were to die there would be no grand Hyuuga funeral. I have been cursed to live and die alone." "Okay" Neji said and he continued "So where do you live now, and may I see it"? "Neji I………fine and you may stay if you like" 'Oh my god' he thought as he saw it her smile warm and inviting.

They walked until they reached a small but comforting apartment. Everything was neat and clean but it looked like no one had been here in awhile. "Take a seat." She said in her monotone voice. Then he saw something he was not expecting boxers! Lying on the couch. Whose are those he thought then looked at hinata, then he remembered 'wasn't she engaged to gaara last time I saw her?' "Umm hinata I know it's none of my business, but whose are those" he said pointing to the boxers. "It might be Naruto's or Kiba's then again it could be shino's or sasuke's it could even be lee's or choji's. But I think their Kakashi's." she said in an uncaring voice. 'HOLY CRAP why have all those guys been here'? He thought. "Again I know it's none of my business but why would any of them leave their boxers here"? he said hoping it wouldn't be the answer he was expecting. "They all come and stay here when ever they need to, sometimes They are all here at once and I have to share my bed. They come over if their hurt, bored, sad, angry etc… but they always leave in the early morning and come really late at night." Acting like what she was doing was no big deal. And just like that the door bell rang 'Is one of them here now'? he thought. When Hinata opened the door there was Sasuke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Can I come in"? he said "yeah" she replied. As sasuke walked in he saw neji standing there in shock. "Hello Neji I haven't seen you in a long time how are you"? he said with no particular enthusiasm. "yeah I've been fine". Neji said. "Well I have to go to the bathroom I'll be back, Sasuke feel free…" she said expecting for him to know what she meant and he did "Yes I know" he said. As Hinata went upstairs Neji watched as sasuke moved around acting like this place was his. He knew where everything was, and where to put things when he was done he even went up stairs and came down with an arm full of books and all he had on where boxers. After Sasuke had sat down with a book and a bag of chips, Hinata came out of the bathroom with an almost see through white T-shirt and very short-shorts with her hair up in a towel. Neji watched in awe as she sat down next to him and turned on the T.V. They just sat there not talking, they did nothing. "Sasuke-kun" Hinata said as neji heard this, his eyes widened. '-kun why is she adding kun to HIS name'? he thought as Hinata began to continue with what she was saying. "I thought I asked you not to go in my room and take my books. And if you get chips in my couch I will make you clean this whole apartment". "Yeah, yeah I won't and where should I sleep in your bed or should I take the couch"? he asked. "Well neji do you want to share the bed or sleep on the couch"? she said not caring what he decided. 'I don't want her to share a bed with him and it would be a little weird for me to sleep in the same bed as her, god what should I do'? "What ever is fine with me"? he said after making up his mind. "Okay then I'll sleep on the couch, oh and hinata did kakashi forget his boxers again"? he said as if it had happened may times before. "God I will never figure out why he sleeps naked and now the image of him standing naked in my kitchen is forever etched into my head. I had nightmares for weeks after that" she said with a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "Okay well I would like to go to bed Hinata where is your room"? Neji said hoping to get away from the awkward conversation. "Oh okay well night Sasuke and shut off the lights and T.V when you go to bed and remember to lock the door when you leave" she reminded him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

When they reached Hinata's room neji as not surprised to see dark purple walls and other than a bed, desk and book shelf her room was pretty bare. Neji wasn't sure what to do should he sleep in his clothes? Or should he strip down his boxers? He just couldn't make up his mind so he asked Hinata. "Hinata-san what do you recommend I wear to bed"? "Well wear what ever you want, it's not like I've never slept with a naked guy. I've also slept with full clothed guys, so just wear what ever makes you comfortable". After she said this neji was in shock. 'Has she already lost her most precious treasure, but still who was it, when?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Sorry bout the cliffy I hate cliffies so I try not to leave you with them but this time it was getting to long. Because if you look most of my chapters are about this length. But yeah, and no hinata is not a slut, when she said naked it meant like no pants or shirt but they had underwear yeah and that's still not to good but she has never done anything or has she…? Ha Ah well she does not always share her bed and when I say bed, she has really big bed and ninja don't really move in their sleep. So NO she is not always sleeping with guys in her bed......perverts!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!!!

Later after neji figured out what he was going to wear (his ninja clothes). He sat on the edge of bed as she got into the other side. Neji wanted to ask if she still had feelings for him or had she moved on so he asked. "Hinata-san do you feel the same about me, are you still in, love with me"? Hinata remained quite as neji stared at her back. "Neji I have lost the feeling, I no longer feel love that word is now foreign to me". He could feel the pain and loneliness radiating off of her. "But why, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!" he couldn't help yelling the last part. "Neji I shall treat you with the respect you deserve, you are the only one who has seen me smile, take pride in that fact. Also I don't wish to speak about what happened so if you must know please go speak to Hyuuga-sama." Those were the last words she spoke before going into the light sleep ninjas had to sleep in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neji was the first one to wake up. He quietly slipped out of the bed making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty. Neji glided down the stairs without making a sound. As he entered he living room he saw sasuke sitting on the couch just staring up at him. "Did you have a good sleep"? Sauke asked implying dirty things. "Yes, and sasuke do you know what happened to hinata to make her change so much."? "Yes I do me and only a few other people where there that night so only we know." He replied still staring up at neji. "Well, what happened?" Neji asked in an eager tone of voice. "Hinata-san has not told you yet"? Sasuke was slightly surprised. "No" neji replied. "Then she will tell you when she is ready." Sasuke said in his normal cool and uncaring voice. "But I can tell you who was there and maybe they will give you a hint" sasuke said while a smirk was playing on his lips. "Who?" neji said trying not to sound too eager. "Me, Kakashi and Naruto were there". Sasuke said the smirk still playing on his lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -

After Neji and Sasuke were done talking Hinata came down the stairs. "Sasuke you're still here"? She asked a little surprised most of her boys left in the early. "Yeah I was hoping I could stay a little while longer, are you going somewhere"? "Oh yeah" she replied "I'm going on a date to day". (Me: yes I know about that whole "I don't know the word love" ya well she is kinda like a play girl ish type thing) Neji was shocked to hear this; he would have never guessed she was going on a date. "Who is it today"? Sasuke asked knowing she was never really committed to one guy. "Kakashi and we are going to a bar (drinking age 20). "But Hinata your underage"! Neji piped in. Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other then looked back at neji. Then they just went on talking like Neji had said nothing. Hinata went up stairs to change and Neji was gonna lay into Sasuke for letting her go to a bar.

*In Hinata's room*

Hinata went upstairs 'Finally, god what is with neji I'm only two years away from the legal age no biggie.' Hinata went to her closet and pulled out tight hip hugger jeans and a low cut tight long sleeve shirt. And let her hair hang down to her mid-back. After she finished getting ready she thought it would be a good idea to tell Neji the rules of the house when she was gone.

*In the living room*

"Okay Neji I guess I need to tell you the rules for when I'm not home".

"Why do I need to be told the rules I'm your cousin and he's just a friend. Surely you trust me more than him"? Neji retaliated never being one to follow rules.

"Well he…*knock* oh that must be Kakashi"! Hinata said walking to the door.

"Well hello Kakaii-_sensei_". Hinata said in her seductive voice. Hinata turned to tell the boys bye when right after she turned Kakashi whispered in her ear but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Hmmmm, you know I asked you to stop calling me sensei." His hot breath on her neck sent tingles down Hinata's spine.

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it _sensei_"? Hinata said as she leaned her back on Kakashi's chest.

"You know if you don't stop calling me that I just might not be able to stop myself". He said running his hands up her thighs to rest on her hips.

"Okay well we should leave come on Kakashi". Hinata grabbed Kakashi's hand and dragged him out of the door.

"And why is she going out with Kakashi. He's like a lot older than her." Neji asked the yawning Sasuke.

"She's had a lot happen to her and Kakashi would never hurt. And I love her like a sister and would never let anything or anyone hurt her so you don't need to worry". Sasuke said in a matter-o-factly tone of voice.

"Yeah well you may trust him but I don't so I….WILL STALK THEM!" Neji said dashing out the door and jumping up to the roof tops. He activated his blood line limit in search of Hinata's chakra. He followed it until her came to a weird looking place…..then it hit him where he was…..'OH MY GOD' was all he could think.

(*falls on floor laughing at the thought of how your faces looked after you read the last sentence* oh my talk about cliffie wow oh and sorry to say that I have a spoiler…..about my fanfic. Can any of you guess…….Yes! all of you were wrong but someone is going to die! Can any of you guess who well im gonna tell you that……….he or she(ha ah thought I was going to revel the gender not!) is very important and will have a great impact on the rest of the fanfiction….maybe I have no clue really none oh and…..*gets on knees and begs* sssooooorrrrryyyyy please for give me I had very bad writers block it was horrible! So please for give me for the very late up date!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

NejiHina

'Why would they be here of all places? Neji thought as he stood outside a hostess bar. Neji just had to go in and see why the hell she was in here. He walked in and was greeted by the strong smell of perfume, sex and beer. He walked around the entire bar and still no sign of Kakashi or Hinata. He got tired of looking after about 20 minuets and sat down at a table in the very far back. Soon a girl came over she looked about 18, she sat two drinks down on the table in front of Neji. The girl sat down next to him and rubbed her hand down his arm, that's when he noticed it. Hinata's chakra wasn't coming from this bar it was coming from the bar on the other side of the street right behind this one. Neji jumped up and ran out of the bar. Any ninja would be proud of the way he charged outta there without even touching anything except the floor. He rounded the corner and walked in the bar. He saw Hinata and Kakashi sitting in a booth at the back of the bar. He walked to the opposite end of the bar. Neji watched as Kakashi leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She was leaning herself on him shoulder to shoulder. Kakashi ordered two glasses and one large bottle of sake.

(With Kakashi and Hinata)

"Kakashi why did you pick this bar there are some many people, you know I hate large groups of people." Hinata asked pouring some sake into her cup. "You need meet more people. You'll get sick if you don't" Kakashi added taking a shot of the sake. "We both know I've been sick for a very long time already". She said looking at the cup of sake. "Have you talked to anyone from 'there' yet"? Kakashi asked looking at Hinata. "Ha ah they keep trying to contact me but I never answer their call. It makes no sense they did such horrible things and they want 'pity', 'forgiveness'. Just what is it they want"? Hinata asked to no one in particular. "Not everyone from there did those things it was just one man". Kakashi stated. "Well I don't want to talk about it. I know we can go back to your place"? Hinata added. "Neji might not like that after all he is sitting over on the other side of the bar. But if you want to I'm all for it." Kakashi said leaning his head in the direction of Neji. "Huh…so Neji is here. Well I don't care I want to go to your place, we never did to finish what we started last time". Hinata said running her hand along his thigh. Kakashi took a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of her hand along his thigh. "Fine we can go back to my place but you really should do something about Neji it feels weird with him staring at me". Hinata grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him too the dance floor. "Dance with me?" She asked. "I can't dance" Kakashi replied raking his hand through his silver/white hair. "Well then just stand there and let me dance in front of you." Hinata begged. "Okay fine but if Neji kills me I blame you". Kakashi said shoving his hands in his pockets. Then much too Kakashi's dismay the music started.

**I was dancing with a dirty blond Texan**

**Charming accent but the music's playing too loud for talking  
So I showed him how people in the Far East get down**

Push it up, push it down  
**Pull it up, pull it down  
Keep it up, keep it down  
Now put me down  
...what a workout!**

If you want, you can come  
Come get it, get it  
If you don't you may really regret it, 'gret it  
Up and down till your knees start shakin' shakin'  
Ain't it good to be alive tonight

One life, two-time, 3 girls, 4 guys  
Five ripples running up and down my spine  
6.0 Make it sweet, drop another dime

I was talking with a born-again Christian  
"So what's it like to start life all over?"  
He said "Amen,  
I feel like I've been rediscovering the tomb Tutankhamen."

Push it up, push it down  
Pull it up, pull it down  
Keep it up, keep it down  
Baby don't put me down  
...what a workout!  


(With Neji.)

Neji was getting agitated watching Hinata grind herself up and down Kakashi. And what pissed him off even more is the fact that Kakashi looked like he was enjoying it! Neji soon found Himself wishing He was there in place of Kakashi. Wishing to have Hinata rub herself all over him. 'No Neji she's your cousin, you can't think of her that way. I know what it is I just haven't gotten laid in forever, yeah that's all I need is too get laid.'

**  
What you want, it's a done deal  
Shake it, shake it  
What you don't, you can forget about it, 'bout it  
Up and down, feel your brainwaves jumpin' jumpin'  
Make me wanna take a dive  
As we count to five**

One life, two-time, 3 girls, 4 guys  
Five ripples running up and down my spine  
Can you hold on someone's calling on the other line

Push it up, push it down  
Pull it up, pull it down  
Keep it up, keep it down  
Now put me down  
...what a workout!

If you want, you can come  
Come get it, get it  
If you don't you may really regret it, 'gret it  
Up and down till your knees start shakin' shakin'  
Ain't it good to be alive tonight

One life, two-time, 3 girls, 4 guys  
Five ripples running up and down my spine  
6.0 Make it sweet, drop another dime

(With Kakashi and Hinata).

"Wow Hinata that was just…wow!" Kakashi couldn't help but feel 'Kakashi Jr.' start to act up with the way she was dancing. "Okay well I say we get some *pant* sake for the road *pant* and head to your house". Hinata said in between pants from the fact she had gotten a work out from her little dance session. "Okay go get your coat I'll meet you outside the bar". Kakashi said heading off to get the sake. Hinata WAS heading for the door with her coat when she saw Neji start to get up. 'Hmmmmm Neji my dear what on earth are you up too?' Hinata thought glancing back at Neji. Kakashi came too the front of the bar sake in hand and wrapped his other free hand around Hinata's waist too head off to his house.

(With Neji)

'Okay so where are you guys headed'. He thought too himself. Neji waited a few minuets after they left to follow them. When he got outside he activated his blood line and set off in search of Hinata. At lest 10 minuets went by before he found her chakra. 'Why on earth is she in an apartment'? Neji thought as he walked up the wall of the building. Upon reaching the window he wait to hear what they were doing.

(Inside)

"Kaka…shi…please…your not…fair" Hinata barely got out between pants. "Hinata *grunt* I told you not too move"! Kakashi said. "But…the position I was…in wasn't working *gasp* for…me."

(with Neji)

'What the hell are they doing' Neji thought. About 20 minuets went by of listening to them when he finally had enough. Neji slammed his elbow in to the glass and jumped though the glass. Too find Kakashi and Hinata…………………….


End file.
